The Reason for Rise of the Tomb Raider's Backlash
Now I'm not going to sit here and just say that there isn't bias going on here. Yes, the internet does indeed mostly favor the PlayStation now and at large there is some anti-Microsoft bias. 1. More voices = More backlash Small point before we get to the main stuff. You've got to admit, you yourself probably aren't as prone to whining about things that don't negatively effect you. There are people claiming Sony is the devil because of the exclusive dlc, there just aren't as many of them. Most people are either smug about it or are simply in my position, "Eh, really sucks for the other guys but at least the dlc never matters much, is timed exclusive, and we have to deal with waiting a month for dlc for a ton of other games so it kind of evens out, although that still doesn't completely justify it." 2. Rise of the Tomb Raider's Position Okay, yes, the first game did indeed have a Saturn release. That doesn't change the fact that here, and now, this is a franchise moslty well known to PlayStation audiences and PC audiences. Yes, there were ports to the Xbox console, ports of games that were ignored by the public at large and prompted a second reboot of the franchise. Xbox only got one game from this franchise that truly was a mega-hit, and even then it seemed to be getting alot more positive attention from the PC community. Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition was also released for the PS4 and Xbox One, The PS4 version outsold the xbox one verson buy 3 to 1 all while having marketing make a big deal about things like how "Lara's new face is what you'll see in the next game!" This is a game series where most of it's audience is on the PC and PlayStation platforms, has only had one truly hit game come out for the Xbox system, and where a Definitive Edition was already partially advertising the sequel and was released for the PS4. This all contributed greatly to the backlash. Also worth noting is that there was a great deal of confusion on the whole "Timed Exclusivity" thing, I and many others heard that it was confirmed to not be a timed exclusive. 3. What about this/that/the other thing? Well, as was said yes, lots more Sony fans now-adays and so alot more pro-Sony voices. However no other game really met Rise's requirements. Bayonetta 2 This was fully explained by the devs to be a game that couldn't get funded, and Nintendo were the only ones to step in and offer that funding. Also seriously? I remember alot of backlash from that announcement, at least as much backlash as a fanbase for one game could muster. Bloodborne This is a spiritual successor to Dark Souls, which intern is a successor to Demon's Souls. This series has a small fanbase, and even got it's start on PlayStation, as Demon's Souls remains a PS3 exclusive. This isn't much different from Dead Rising 3 being announced to be an Xbox One exclusive, except it has an even smaller fanbase. Silent Hills This was never confirmed to be a PlayStation exclusive, or at least wasn't wide-spread knowledge. Silent Hill is also a franchise that, like Tomb Raider, was very heavily PlayStation biased. Silent Hill 1 remains a PS1 exclusive, and from this the series gained momentum as a PlayStation series. I only just now from research found out that Silent Hill 2 had an Xbox release, and even then they never got a Director's Cut version, and the following games, Silent Hill 3 and 4, didn't recieve Xbox ports. While the game started regularly getting Xbox ports afterwords, we have already passed the series's glory days, with dissapointing title after dissapointing title that never managed to grasp what made the original games masterpieces, the closest attempt being Silent Hill Downpour, a game that only was moderately well recieved and quickly forgotten about. The Xbox 360 did recieve the Silent Hill HD Collection, which ported over Silent Hill 2 and 3, it's just that this collection was horrifically botched, and alot of bad decisions and sloppy work went into it, causing it to be undesirable. Basically, if you are an Xbox One owner, you are likely not a Silent Hill fan. Other? Feel free to bring up more games to be discussed.